Meant to Be
by laffytaffy
Summary: Excerpt: That was before I saw her. Them. Together. Harry James Potter, holding hands with Cho Chang. My slow recovery shattered. I believe the term 'a steak knife to butter' can suffice/ How can Draco help Ginny, & what secret did he hide from the world?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **That was before I saw her. Them. Together. My slow recovery shattered. I believe the term 'a steak knife to butter' can suffice.

--

"I think we should just be friends.", he blurted. I blinked. Once. Twice.

Forcing a smile, I replied, "Alright."

He opened his mouth to say more but I turned around and walked away, making sure to keep my body composed as I walked towards the elevator that took me away from his apartment. The metal doors slid open and I stepped inside, hurriedly pushing the Door Close button. Finally, _finally_, I heard the familiar _clang_ as the door shut. I leaned my head against the cold metal and let the tears fall. They were hot, quick to escape my eyes.

Friends. As if.

I knew as soon as those words left his mouth that we would never talk again. Sure, we'll probably bump into each other somewhere. I could already imagine it. Awkward silences. Hesitant greetings. It was just _awful_. And it hadn't even happened yet. It would never work out, that I was sure of.

Everyone had encouraged our relationship, cheerful friends telling us we were _meant to be_. What a load of crap. Get real. Meant to be doesn't exist. I missed him already, and he was just a few floors above me. As the elevator continued to reach the lower levels, that was exactly how it felt. My heart was dropping, dropping... My whole body felt numb, the bitterness swept through me. How could I have let this happen? What could have been, should have been, _would_ have been... Everything he ever told me was a lie. A huge lie. And I believed every single word that came out of his mouth. I never realized I fell so hard for him and now it was too late to back out.

I was a slave to my own heart. I was drowning in hate, denial, and overwhelming depression. I cleared my room of anything that reminded me of him, anything emerald green or jet black. I couldn't face Ron or Hermione. Heck, I couldn't even look out my window to the Quidditch poals that the twins set up. I dreaded going back to the Burrow, when he visited over the summer... I didn't think I could handle it. Harry was gone... no longer mine. Why?

Did he _have_ to break my heart? He was my destiny, our love was meant to be, we were a perfect match, we were made for each other. What happened that had to break our perfect relationship? Even Voldemort couldn't come between us. What caused his change of heart? I was dying, did he not see that!?

--

That was before I saw her. Them. Together. Harry James Potter, holding hands with Cho Chang. My slow recovery shattered. I believe the term 'a steak knife to butter' can suffice. He tore through me, and he didn't even realize it. He even had the nerve to wave at me. It took all my strength not to go over to slap him and Hex her. I wanted to run, to scream, to crumble down and cry, to laugh hysterically, to throw up, to faint, to swear, to start Jinxing everything in sight. Instead, I forced a smile and waved back, before turning around and balling my hands in fists.

Cho Chang.

Of all people, _she_ was the reason Harry wasn't mine. I almost could've laughed at the irony of it. _Voldemort_ had no effect between us, but _her_? My thoughts were out of control, my mind unsure of whether to laugh or cry. I just wanted to give up, but I couldn't. I lied to myself. I distracted myself. But yet every night when I climbed into bed, I would think of him. Would there be no happy ending for me?

**A/N: Haha, I can't get enough of Ginny for the moment. I love writing in her point of view. Remember to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed/story-alerted this.**

A couple days passed from my encounter with Harry and Cho. I gripped the edge of my bed, drawing my legs up and putting my head between my knees. Breathe: in, out, in, out. It hurt. A lot more than I expected. I tried to pick myself up, tried to tell myself that I wasn't any better than any other over-dramatic, hormonal, ungrateful teen. It wasn't enough. I knew I seemed to be making a big deal out of it, but on the inside it hurt more than being dragged over a bed of nails. It hurt to breathe.

I hated my room, but it was my only comfort, because I hated every other room so much more. He slept over in Ron's. Joked around in the twins'. Was just as disgusted as every other Weasley to be near Percy's room. Charlie and Bill... they were never around enough. The kitchen was where he ate his first breakfast here. The den where he slouched on the couch, playing Wizard's Chess with Ron.

Yes, it hurt. Maybe I was a martyr. The very spot I was gazing at on the hardwood floor was where I first kissed him. Painful, very. But the pain was what kept him alive in my head. He, Harry James Potter, had somehow wormed his way into the very center of my heart and became the focal point of my life. So how could he just leave? What did that make me to him? The pathetic ex?

Then I heard laughter in the kitchen. Curiosity overwhelmed me. I hadn't heard anyone laugh in a long while. Everyone was helpless as to what to do with me. I cracked open my door and walked out, leaning quietly over the stairway railing. I saw the top of Harry's tousled head... and next to him, the top of very sleek, shiny, long black hair. Cho Chang? He brought Cho Chang _here_? A startled, insane laugh burst through my lips. My teeth gritted together, and I felt my jaw clench, so tight it was almost painful. But what was more painful than my heartbreak these days? I felt my face heat up as Cho Chang glanced up and flashed a brilliant smile at me. I saw red.

Was Harry _trying_ to rub it in my face? Then Mum called me.

"Ginny, darling? Come down, Harry's arrived." So cheerful. Was everyone oblivious to Harry's ignorance at my feelings except me? What was so captivating about the green-eyed boy-who-lived anyways? My head automatically started to list the many things that made me his from the start. I stopped my conscience in it's tracks, and turned back to the situation.

She wanted _me_ to go down _there_ where the love of my _life_ was holding onto _another_ _woman_? Someone needs a trip to St. Mungo's. I found my feet moving of their own accord, though. In no time at all, I was standing right in front of them. Harry waved at me, _grinned_ at me.

"Cho, Ginny. Ginny, Cho," he said, apparently pleased that I hadn't lunged at him yet, poking his eyeballs out. Truth was, I loved those emerald orbs too much. How he used to gaze down at me with them. I forced my mind to shut up.

"We already met." I said sharply. He winced, but kept on his smile. Cho reached out in an embrace, but quickly dropped her arms as I gave her a cold shoulder in response.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you? That's not a very polite way to act towards company," my _own mother_ scolded me.

How dare she! I was pissed beyond words now; I got dumped by Harry, my heart shattered beyond recognition. And Harry gets a new girlfriend, and everyone is _okay_ with that? Excuse me, but am I missing something here? I watched Mum fuss over Cho, leaving me to stand behind in the kitchen. She was already part of the family now. Waves of jealousy swept through my body. I have never felt so alone.

**A/N: So I'm just trying to go into detail that Harry isn't just some guy to Ginny. I tried to keep her from being too cheesy, and made it as realistic as possible. I'm also trying to give you guys some perspective on Ginny's thoughts, she has a lot of anger pent up inside her, along with jealousy and hurt. Ginny's not really in a healthy zone, rapidly falling into depression. But don't worry, you'll follow her through her journey of recovery ;)**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review, they're very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, sorry it takes so long for me to update. I'm pretty sure things will speed up after I'm done with my other story. I've just been caught up in a lot of things lately. Enjoy!**

It seemed like an eternity passed, but in reality, it was only a couple of days. A couple days seemed to be my limit. I couldn't stand it. I barely came out of my room. There was no reason to, actually. The thought of seeing Harry and Cho together made my appetite vanish, and with no food, the bathroom's uses weren't for me anymore.

I was curled up on my bed, subconsciously waving my wand in random patterns and sending things zooming around my room. My left arm wrapped around my knees. I suddenly felt very stupid. Wasn't it me, a year ago, who had to muffle my laugh as Lavender Brown droned on about her break-up and about how Seamus was the _world_ to her? Who swore to myself that I'd never be like that, never let a guy run my life? Was I going back on my own word? Could I really betray myself like that?

I knew the answer. All my life, I'd say what I mean and mean what I say. But yet... now I knew how Lavender felt. Was that enough to keep me here, no better than any other girl I'd scoffed at? I would try. I could feel it, feel the pride running through my veins. No, I wouldn't give Harry or Cho the dignity or satisfaction of watching me crash and burn. I could show them. I _would_ show them. As I got up off my bed in a sudden rush of adrenaline.

That was when the anger slowly faded. I caught sight of my face in the mirror above my dresser. I was a mess. My hair stuck out in odd directions, tears dried trails down my cheeks and my eyes were rimmed red from crying. A mess. I slipped out of my pajamas and walked into my adjoining bathroom. As the hot water ran down my back and the steam enveloped me, my head cleared.

Where was I going to go? I didn't have enough energy to throw myself into a full plan at getting back at Harry, nor did I want to. Revenge was a childish thing to do, and I was almost certain that was what everyone could predict of me. No. I was going to suprise them all. I would just go out, and whatever happens, happens. This seemed a happier plan than throwing myself down into deeper depths in a mindless game of revenge. As my body relaxed from the hot steam, I suddenly felt like throwing up. That's when I remembered I hadn't eaten in a long while.

My stomach clenched uncomfortably as I wrapped a towel around my body. Opening my door a crack, I caught a view of the kitchen table. Wonderful aromas wafted up and I inhaled. My stomach curled in anticipation of food. Carefully waiting for the right moment, I Summoned up a plate of eggs, sausages, ham, and buttered toast. My mum didn't notice a thing as she busied herself at the sink.

Digging in, I felt like I hadn't eaten anything this good in forever. Yet the food hit my stomach heavily; after the 48 hours of nothing, it wasn't used to the sudden amount of substance. I pushed the plate away, and went to brush my teeth, dragging the toothbrush slowly across my mouth. The sudden bursts of energy and then back to apathy, then back again were really tiring. I was confused at my body's reactions.

Walking back to the mirror, I saw my face again, reflecting back at me. My brown eyes looked dead, my mouth turned down into a permanent frown. Taking my wand, I waved it at my hair, which instantly dried and straightened. Then I added very natural looking makeup to brighten up my face and hide this past week's memories. After I was done, the only thing that seemed to give me away were my eyes.

"A mess," I whispered. Shrugging, I decided it didn't matter. I slipped into some jeans and pulled on a tee shirt, grabbing my wand as I walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Ginny?" I heard Mum call.

"I'm going out," I said simply, standing at the front door as her eyes raked my face, then up and down my entire body.

"Be back for dinner," was all she said. Of course.

I walked out to the edge of the lawn, then spinned on the spot, momentarily being sucked into the compressing black nothing as Apparation took its course. As my vision came back, I found myself outside of Tom's pub. I was about to walk in when I realized I really wasn't ready to face the Wizarding World. Overcoming my paranoia, I stuck my wand in the back pocket of my jeans and made my way through the warm Muggle streets. Summer was ending, and September was making its way through the air. Yet it was oddly peaceful.

I watched as a mother ushered her children into the house, scolding them to clean the mud off their faces. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, it brought back a memory when I was smaller. Fred and George had really wanted a snowball fight in the middle of August. To make up for it, they ended up having a mudball fight, including in all the Weasley children. The face of our mum as we all trooped into the house, leaving mud tracks, was priceless.

I watched a girl about a year younger than me walk by, nodding her head as the headphones around her ear blasted loud music. The Muggle world really wasn't that bad.

I saw a man walk by, dropping his books onto the floor in his rush. I bent down to help him catch a stray book. As I handed it to him, I recognized the blonde-white hair. The flash of silver-grey eyes.

"Malfoy?" I asked, surprise coating my voice.

"Weasley?" he asked in return. I was even more taken aback at how natural he sounded; how _nice_. There wasn't a trace of disgust. I looked down at the book in my hands. _Romeo and Juliet_? It sounded familiar. Hadn't Hermione told me about this? It was written in the early centuries, and it was a famous epic romance novel or something. It was a Muggle story. So what was Malfoy doing with this?

"Here you go," I said hastily as I felt his eyes on me. I handed him back his book. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Without even looking at me, he kept on walking. I spun around to watch his retreating back. That was... weird. Something was definitely up. But why did I care? I felt the curiosity engulf me. I wanted to follow him. What was Malfoy, of all people, walking alone in the Muggle world, carrying around Muggle _books_? I tried to shake it off as I continued in the opposite direction, feeling the leaves crunch under my feet. Soon, the buildings faded into an empty park. I sat on the swing and pushed my feet from the ground, gaining height.

This Muggle city was really peaceful, my mind felt at ease here. Soon, I felt all my anger ebb away. All I could feel was the numbness. Denial. Empty. Suddenly, Malfoy's face drifted into my mind. I stopped moving the swing. Why was I thinking of Malfoy? Imagining his face? Really weird. Maybe being away from wizards took its toll already. I stood up, looked around me to barren surroundings before spinning and appearing back in my room. I caught sight of my face in the mirror. My cheeks were rosy from the chill, there was color in my face. That was a good thing. My mouth was barely a grimace, but my eyes were still dead. How long would it take to recover?

_A long while,_ I thought to myself. My mouth pulled down again, settling into its familiar frown.

**A/N: So I just basically introduced Draco in this chapter, I know his character is still undefined and a bit unclear for you. But he'll start to appear more often from now on, and you'll gradually learn more about him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The dwindling summer days soon drew to a close, and as I watched the last leaf from the big maple tree in our backyard drift slowly to the ground, I took a deep breath. It felt odd not going to Hogwarts, I knew that I had no particular field I wanted to pursue, and definitely not enough energy or passion to go forth in a career at the moment.

Currently, I was neglecting my part time job at a small bookstore; I had called in sick for the past week or so. Anything before that, I had claimed that I was on vacation. I sighed again, wondering idly if this dead feeling would ever go away on its own. I remembered my passion to _be_ better a couple days ago, but yet as I searched inside myself, I could not bring back the fire. At this moment, leaning against my window and watching the sky darken before me, it seemed completely and utterly impossible.

I was just about to close my eyes and fall into a light sleep when I heard a commotion downstairs. Annoyance tugged at me. Dragging my feet across the creaky floorboards, I leaned against the stair banister, looking down. My vision swirled, blurring.

A rush of vertigo hit me. When was the last time I had a decent nights' sleep? When I had a decent meal? Clinging tightly to the railing, I made my way downstairs, wobbling slightly.

My body still felt dead. I dragged myself down the rickety stairs. Turns out, the commotion was just dinner. I barely noticed the flicker of happiness that flashed across Dad's face when he saw me at the table. I could barely manage a weak smile. I knew it was no use pretending anyways. Everyone saw right through me, and I hated that. I looked at the plate in front of me, saw it fill up as Mum ladled food onto it. I felt sick to my stomach looking at it. The familiar feeling you got before you throw up made its way to me. I stood up, scraping my chair across the tiled floor as I quickly muttered to excuse myself before I ran out the kitchen door and into the fresh air.

Annoyance swept through me. I couldn't even sit through one meal. Walking along the grassy field, I soon found myself out of the yard and into open plains. Unconsciously, my feet led me towards the small Muggle town again. Twice in one day. What was it that drew me here? It was mostly dark now, the streets barely lit by tall lamp posts. Dim lights lit windows from within. Luckily, it wasn't cold enough yet that I needed a scarf, seeing as I was barely wearing a jacket.

I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. Maybe I had bipolar disorder, along with everything else wrong with me. Ugh. I was on the outskirts of town, and I plunked myself down on a small patch of grass. Picking a nearby dandelion, I held it in front of me. Puckering my lips, I blew softly.

"Out so late?"

I jumped, pulling out my wand.

"Calm down, it's just me."

_Just_? I recognized that voice. It was Draco Malfoy again. Jeez, today was weird.

"Why are you here?"

"I should say the same for you." He sat down next to me. Although he was an arm's length away, it was still uncomfortably close.

"Did I _say_ you could sit down?" I hissed.

"No," he replied, smirking at me

Grumbling incoherently to myself, I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my chin there. It was getting pretty cold.

It seemed like hours passed, but it was probably roughly five minutes.

"You're still _here_?" I asked, annoyance saturating my tone.

"Yes."

Why was he so _mellow_? I turned towards him and studied his face. If it wasn't for the platinum blonde hair, trademark smirk, and clear, gray eyes, I wouldn't have recognized him. It seem like the permanent frown and the hard, cool mask he wore were gone. Erased.

"What _happened_ to you?" I whispered. The question slipped from my teeth, I couldn't help it.

"How do you mean?"

"You're all... mellowed out or something."

"Oh." He stared straight ahead, avoiding my question. I didn't push it.

"So... why'd you stalk me?" I tried instead. His mouth fell open. "I was joking! So you _were_ following me?"

Gritting his teeth, he stared purposely ahead again.

"_Why?_"

"It was dark," he said simply.

"So?"

"You were alone."

I raised my eyebrow, but I wasn't sure if he could see it in the dark. I could tell that he got the message, though. There was a long silence. Knowing he wasn't going to answer me anytime soon, I broke it.

"So... are those Muggle books any good?" Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say. He stiffened, and his jaw clamped audibly together.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

I could almost hear the mask slip back on his face. I turned my face to look at him. His eyes met mine. As I looked into the grey depths, I was appalled. _Depths_. There appeared to be layers and layers to him. I could almost visibly see how much he had went through. The thing that drove me burning with curiosity was _what_. What had he been through that caused him to be like this now?

"I didn't mean to offend you." My voice stayed at a whisper.

"You didn't. It just... struck a nerve."

_So I've noticed,_ I thought to myself. Out loud, I apologized again.

"Stop saying sorry, Ginny. You didn't do anything wrong."

I couldn't believe I was having a civilized conversation with Draco. I couldn't believe he just said that I didn't do anything wrong. From what I remembered, it was wrong for me to have been born, according to him.

"Well, er, before this turns into some cheesy scene where enemies fraternize with each other, I'll be going now." It was definitely uncomfortable to be civilized with Draco. It felt wrong. It was against all my instincts and my beliefs. Against _nature_. "Bye."

My hand broke free of my will and lingered awkwardly in front of us. I don't know what it had planned to do. Stroke his cheek? Pat his shoulder? I shuddered. Forcing my hand back to the side of my body, I turned and walked away, back to the Burrow. Back to more pain.

**A/N: **Hmm, so why did Draco react so badly? Review, and you'll find out:)

Sorry for the uncalled for hiatus, I didn't plan to be so inactive but I've been caught up in a lot of things, and there are so many school projects for me to worry about. Hope you guys all have a good spring break! Unless you're out of school already, then lucky you. Hopefully I'll get more done this week, as I have it off.

- laffytaffy


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_I could probably come up with a lot of excuses as to why I haven't updated in a couple of months, but let's just get dive straight into where Ginny last left off :)_

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the week was uneventful, excluding the waves of nausea when I was overwhelmed and the dizzy spells whenever I moved too fast. Lately, things seem to have been getting better, and by the time Monday rolled around, I reckoned I'd be okay to continue work before my manager fired me.

In a way, it was oddly comforting to fall back into a familiar pattern again, as I concentrated with infinite care when I Apparated outside of the bookstore. I had had quite a job convincing Mum to let me go to work, but in the end she saw how I needed some normality in life, and work would help me escape away from Harry and his new girlfriend. It may have been childish, but I couldn't bring myself to say her name.

I opened the door, exposing myself to the dusty little store.

"Mister Hughes?"

"Hello, Ginny! So you've decided to come back, I'd thought you forgotten about your job." The middle-aged man appeared from behind the tall bookshelves, rubbing his receding hairline as he greeted me with a smile.

"I apologize for my long absence, I haven't been well lately," I said politely.

He scrutinized me, and his brow furrowed.

"You seem thin, Ginevra. Why, you look practically haunted! Hasn't your mum been feeding you at all?" he laughed that great booming laugh of his, which filled the store and made his critique weightless, "Well, I'm glad you're better anyhow. Are you ready to get to work? I've some appointments today, and need you to attend to the front desk."

"Right away, Mister Hughes." I made my way to the cramped workroom in the back and hung up my coat and scarf, then stuck on the gaudy badge that boldly read my name so customers could identify me as an employee.

Settling myself on the stool behind the counter, I waved goodbye to Mister Hughes.

"I'll be back at the end of your shift," he said before exiting.

The hours dwindled by along with the customers. I was just assisting an elderly lady with a book on cats when I heard the chime of the bell announcing another customer. Due to the small size of the store, I heard the footsteps approach the front counter, where they stopped.

When I was assured the lady I was helping was fine by herself, I stepped out to greet the customer.

"Hello, welcome to Booked For You, how may I - ?" I stopped short when I realized who it was. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's a pleasure to see you, too," Draco replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Must you keep following me, Malfoy?" I was vaguely aware how huffy my tone sounded.

"I assure you, this is purely coincidental. I discovered this tiny haven of books tucked away a couple of weeks ago, and have never seen you here before."

_That would explain it then,_ I thought to myself, _as I haven't been to work for nearly a month now._

"I'd been ill for the past… the past –" I trailed off as I could not clearly recall how long it had been now.

"It's alright. Now, I was wondering if you could direct me to the novels section?"

I felt disorientated for a while, as the appearance of Malfoy – was this the third time now? – had completely taken me off guard and made me forget my bearings.

"Yeah… sure," I replied, carefully trying not to show any distress, "I assume you realize though, that most of our novels are written by Muggles, as Wizards and Witches have never had much of an interest in writing fiction."

"How about you?" Draco suddenly asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Do _you_ have an interest in fiction?" Ginny was momentarily stunned, Draco had said these words with a sort of reverence, as if her answer to his question was of the utmost importance.

"I – Er – The novels are in between those two shelves over there, Malfoy." I felt bemused, Malfoy was acting so strangely. I felt his gaze on me, and for a reason I couldn't fathom, I couldn't meet it. My eyes focused on the floor. I saw the bottom of his slacks turn around and walk away.

"Yes." I finally answered. He paused, and I could almost _feel_ his smirk, before he continued walking. I really couldn't explain what that was, but I was almost… disgusted at myself. The lady I was helping before appeared out from another bookshelf, and I pulled a smile onto my face,

"Are you ready for checkout, ma'am?"

"Yes, dear." She waddled under the weight of her books, making her way to the counter. I followed her. "I was just thinking – my grandson would just _adore_ these books! He's such a brainiac, straight O student, his sister should take a leaf out of his book. You'd think it was the girl that'd be the smart one – but no, she's more interested in playing silly _pranks_ –"

I let her ramble on, not really paying attention as I smiled now and then, nodding my head and murmuring a few _hmm_'s here and there. After bagging her books, I gave her a complimentary bookmark and said goodbye, and she walked out, still managing to squeeze in a few more sentences about her grandchildren. I felt another person come and stand before me, and I didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Are you ready for checkout?" I said, and amazingly I managed to keep my voice nonchalant. It was just simply crazy that Malfoy disappears off the face of Earth for a few years, then suddenly turns up again, mellowed out and reading Muggle literature.

"Yes."

I didn't even glance down at the titles on his books as I took the books off our inventory.

"Weas – Ginny," he said slowly. "I was wondering if you've told anyone that you've seen me?"

"No. I haven't," I replied. "Why?"

"I know it's probably unreasonable to you, but could you do me a favor and not mention that you've seen me around?"

I finally raised my eyes to look him in the face. It sort of surprised me that his expression wasn't haughty and arrogant, as I expected.

"Why should I do that? So your little Death Eater friends won't know you've been talking to blood traitors like me?" Although the war was over now, Death Eaters still wreaked havoc in certain parts of the country, and no doubt that they were many former Slytherins.

He looked shocked. Whatever his reason was, it was definitely not what I had accused.

"No."

"Why?" I repeated.

"I can't tell you. Not yet. Not now. Ginny, swear to me you won't tell _anyone_ that you've seen me, not even Grang – Hermione, or Harry, or Weaselbe – Ron." His voice was strangely urgent now.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically.

"What do I get for it?"

"The truth."

My brow furrowed. Why didn't Draco want me to tell anyone about his whereabouts? What was he trying to hide? I had to admit, I was definitely curious. But then again, what if it was dangerous? Did I _want_ to get involved in his 'secret', so to speak? But my decision was clear before my conscience could keep up. I had always been a curious person.

"Do you swear you'll tell me why I'm keeping your whereabouts to myself?"

"Come _on_," Draco rolled his eyes, a bit of the old haughtiness saturating his tone. "As if I would ever say something I wouldn't mean."

Then, just as suddenly as his cockiness appeared, it was replaced; his expression subdued. What was _up_ with his mood swings? I looked at him.

"When?" I persisted.

"When you've held up your side first."

I handed him his bag of books.

"Do I get my free bookmark?" he teased. I could almost laugh out loud. Draco's mood swings were almost as wild as mine. I handed him the royal blue piece of fabric with its golden tassel.

"Didn't think I'd see the day when a Malfoy would take up a gratuitous item," I found myself joking back. The door opened.

"I'm back, Ginevra. You can go home now, if you'd like." Mr. Hughes was already saying before he got through the door. Then he appraised the scene. I could tell from his expression that he didn't recognize Draco.

"I'm just about done with this customer here, Mr. Hughes."

"Alright, then. Er – I'll just go put my things down and close up, can you believe how the day went by already?" He didn't wait for my reply before he bustled off to the back.

I left my badge on the front desk, Summoning up my outerwear. I looked up to see that Draco was still there. He saw the question in my eyes.

"I was just wondering, if you'd like to take a walk with me? You're shift is over…"

"I… don't think that would be a good idea. It's my first day back at work since I've recovered, and I believe my mum is worrying already."

"Alright, then." He left, and I saw him spin around on the sidewalk before disappearing.

"Who was that?" Mr. Hughes asked curiously.

"That… that is my arch nemesis." I said, but even as the words came out of my mouth, it was obvious they no longer applied.

"Hmm. The minds of the new generation simply befuddle me."

"What do you mean?" I turned to face him.

"I mean… can't you tell that there's a connection between you two?"

"You're joking!" I exclaimed, scoffing.

"Definitely not."

"I can assure you, Mr. Hughes, there is nothing going on, he is merely a former Slytherin that bullied my family, close friends, and myself throughout our years at Hogwarts."

"You know what they say when a boy teases a girl…"

"_Teasing_ is an understatement." I replied flatly. I felt almost bad, how rude I sounded. But what was he saying? Malfoy and I? My stomach rolled over.

"I don't mean to offend you, Ginevra," Mr. Hughes said gently.

"It's fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," I said, "I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"'Night." I walked through the door, and spun myself back to the Burrow.

"Ginny! You're back." It wasn't her mum, like she expected. It was Ron.

"Yeah… where's everyone?"

Ron looked sheepish, "Mum's preparing dinner, and Cho's helping."

"Oh." So her mum hadn't even noticed her absence. Her heart stung a bit. Ron saw this.

"Hey, Ginny, you look great though."

"What?" I was completely distracted now. How long was… _she_ staying anyways? I still couldn't utter her name.

"You look… better."

"Thanks. Well, I guess we should go in?" I said to him. "Remind mum that she has her own daughter," I added under my breath.

"What was that last part, Gin?"

"Nothing, Ron."

**A/N:** _Sorry about the long absence. This chapter was probably kind of all over the place, but it'll get better, don't worry. A few notes; when Ron mentioned Ginny's looks, he was referring how Ginny didn't look as haunted anymore, which Ginny wasn't quite paying attention to, as she was occupied over her mum and Cho in the kitchen together, which was something she used to do with her mum. She doesn't understand anything about Draco, and I do apologize if Draco sounds out of character. I tried to keep his Slytherin side while still maintaining the new mellow him that Ginny saw the evening before. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following day, I set off again to work, although my eyes were drooping. I had tossed and turned all night, the unease settling uncomfortably in my stomach as all the confusing thoughts swirled around my head. I couldn't focus my mind on a singular subject, and I found it immensely difficult to clear my head. My eyes were too tired to stay open, but still I couldn't fall asleep.

The birds sang loudly above me, and the sunshine was a bit too bright for my tired face, but since I was in no mood to stay at home around mum and her new fixation, I trooped off to work.

"Good morning, Ginerva." Mr. Hughes greeted me when I came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Hughes."

"You look tired… today's going to be a slow day, I can feel it. Would you like to go home?"

"No!" I replied, a bit too loud. Mr. Hughes looked so startled; it would've been funny under any other circumstance. "I mean… no, that's alright. I'll stay, I've missed too many days already."

"If you prefer."

I pinned my employee badge onto my shirt, and settled into a chair for the long day that stretched out before me.

"Ginny?" Mr. Hughes called.

"Yes?"

"Could you go to that shelf over there and re-organize the books? Someone's been meddling with them."

"I'm on it."

I admit I was dragging my feet as I inched towards the bookshelf Mr. Hughes was talking about. It was dusty and the books were heavy and old. Slowly, I took the books down and separated them into alphabetical order. I was finished in less than half an hour. As I was putting the books back onto the top shelf, I heard my name being called again, but from a completely different voice.

"Ginny?"

I turned around in surprise, and the book I had balanced so carelessly on the shelf fell and hit my shoulder.

"Oh!" I gasped, as the pain shot through me. It was a big, leather-bound book, bigger than the size of my head, probably.

"Ginny!" Draco repeated, this time not a question. "Are you alright?"

"Do I _look_ alright?" I snarled at him. I could feel my mood swings kicking up again as I grasped my shoulder in pain. My whole arm was throbbing.

Draco looked offended. Good. That serves him for jumping out from nowhere again. Inside though, I knew it wasn't really his fault.

"Here, let me see."

To my own surprise, I let him take my arm into his hand as he gently poked at my flesh.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, as his finger touched the spot where I could feel a bruise forming.

"I'm not very skilled at Healing, maybe we should have a Healer take a look at this. I think your shoulder's been dislocated though."

"Great," I muttered.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, my leg hasn't been squished by some godforsaken book." I struggled to get to my feet without using my hands for support. It didn't work.

"Here." Draco put his hands under my arms and heaved, it was almost too easy to stand up with his support. "Side-Along Apparition?"

"What if I Splinch?"

"You won't." he looked offended again. I could almost laugh.

We walked to the front of the store. Mr. Hughes took one look at us and just nodded.

"Go on." He said.

With a quick spin, and a brief moment of dark compression, I blinked my eyes at the bright lights of St. Mungo's. We walked over to the front desk, and the witch there directed us to a corridor to the side of the busy room.

"They must be laughing at us, unable to perform a spell for a dislocated shoulder. Ah, well, here we are." Draco murmured. I looked up curiously at him. He seemed perfectly at ease. Had this been a few years earlier, he would have been gritting his teeth over escorting a blood traitor to get her arm fixed.

"Ginevra Weasley?" came a nasally voice. A young woman who was snapping her chewing gum rather obnoxiously focused her eyes on me.

"That's me."

"Hmm… nothing serious." Performing with what I assume was a nonverbal spell, she flicked her wand around in figure eight movements before I felt my shoulder give a _pop_ and right itself.

"Thanks." I said.

"Would you like to charge this to your parents' bill?" her voice grated on my ears.

"Um…"

"It's okay, I'll pay," Draco offered. I could almost hear the Healer's eyes zoom in on him. She glanced back and forth between us several times before she replied,

"Very well. We'll charge your Gringott's account."

Taking me by the arm, Draco guided us back outside. I looked at him again, and felt an involuntary stab of affection.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," I said, trying to muffle my feelings. I was pleased that my voice came out even and quite normal.

"I know, but as I was the one who surprised you into dropping that book on yourself, it was mostly my fault."

"_Mostly_?"

He smirked. "No one told you to balance books so carelessly, especially a bloody huge one that could take out a herd of elephants."

"It wasn't _that_ big," but I found myself laughing with him. Abruptly, I was very aware of his hand still wrapped around my arm. The part of my body in contact with his tingled, and felt warmer than the rest. What in Merlin's beard had I just thought to myself?

"So," I said, "why were you in the bookstore again?"

"I – I wanted a new book." He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," he glanced at me, and I could tell he was concealing a smirk.

-----

About a week passed, and it was unusually busy at work. That was definitely odd, because it wasn't like we were part of a huge chain of book stores, nor were we popularly known. It was on a Saturday morning that I ran into _her_. _Why_ was she still _here_?

"Good morning, Ginny," Cho said pleasantly. I looked at her. Her lips were stretched into a friendly smile; her golden skin and dark hair contrasted harmoniously. Her wide, brown eyes peered at my face.

"Morning," I mumbled back.

"So I was thinking maybe we could –" she started.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to work." Without waiting for her response, I left the awkward atmosphere.

-----

At work, low and behold, Draco came again. I was beginning to get weary of his many appearances, but I couldn't squash the little bubble of happiness at the sight of him.

"Is your shoulder functioning fine?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it is. I never thanked you. So… thanks."

"It was nothing."

There was a pause. We sort of just stood there looking at each other. I was very, _very_ aware of his presence, my whole body felt like it was screaming at me to get closer. This confused the bloody hell out of me. I should have been repulsed by him… but this Draco was much more different than the one I knew. He was a different person. And I wanted to find out why.

"So… is it time?"

He looked puzzled. "For what?"

"Remember, you promised."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Okay so here's the thing. I'll tell you on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Here's the thing."

"Okay…"

"This is what you have to do."

I waited.

"You have to go on a date with me tomorrow night."

I stared at him, and he stared back. I could immediately tell this wasn't what he intended to say. He was probably going to make me do a Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone his secret, but I guess that slipped out instead. His request hovered between us, and I could see he was watching my facial expressions carefully. I slipped on a nonchalant mask.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he repeated, rather dumbly. Was he expecting a rebuff?

"Yeah."

He blinked. He opened his mouth. He closed it.

"So I'll meet you on the east side of town at seven tomorrow?" I said slowly.

"Yeah. That's –" he grasped for a word, "Yeah."

"Yeah."

We stared at each other again. This was just really awkward. Drat Draco, for his stupid slip up. But I knew it wasn't his fault. I could have declined. But I was curious, what had gone on in his past? And… deep down inside, I was ecstatic. A date! But, of course, that was just a small part of me. Really, really, _really_, small, right?

-----

That night, I decided that I'd try dinner again. I promised myself I wouldn't run away like last time. I wouldn't let Mum and Cho get to me. I wouldn't, under any circumstances, look into Harry's emerald orbs. That would be too much.

"Ginny, would you mind going upstairs and telling Ron and Harry to come down to eat?"

"Okay, Mum."

I went all the way up our winding stairs, to where Ron's room was. The door was slightly ajar, and I had raised my hand to knock when I heard my name.

"Harry, you're my best mate, but Ginny's my sister, and she's _really_ hurt." Ron had said.

"I know, and I really wish she wasn't, but it just wasn't working out."

"So… were you seeing Cho while you were dating Ginny?"

"No!" Harry said, "Of course not! I saw her again in Diagon Alley one day, and we talked and caught up on things, but that was it. Then I realized that I still had feelings for her, and when Ginny came down that day, I – the words just came out. I didn't mean to hurt her so much. The words just came out. I didn't know… I never expected…" Harry trailed off.

Ron didn't seem to know how to respond.

"I still want to be there for her, mate. You know I would never just abandon Ginny. But… now I just want to be there for her as her friend, her brother… I can't be there for her like she wants me to, another guy could give her much more. And I wouldn't pretend to be with her…"

Ron sighed. "I know, mate. But it really cuts me up to see her like this. She's been like a zombie."

"Believe me, it hurts me, too. But I really care for Cho. She means a lot to me. I love her."

I closed my eyes to fight back the tears. I didn't want to hear any more. Raising my hand, I knocked.

Ron opened the door.

"Ginny!" he said, surprised. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Mum says it's time for dinner." I gave him a watery smile. Then I turned around, flew down the steps, and shut the door to my room. Then I curled up on the floor and wrapped my arms tightly around myself, hoping I could keep myself together. I took great, heaving breaths. No tears came this time, but it was hard to breathe. Why, _why_ did he still affect me this way? Finally, I cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_I apologize for the lack of update. Lately, I've been caught up with a lot of stuff, although I know that's no excuse. I've recently reread chapter six, and I must say, Meant to Be sounded a lot better in my head. If anyone caught my grammatical errors, and my mix-up of third person and first person point of views, I apologize and I'll make sure to triple check my work before I post it online. I have quite a few ideas written down, but I'm not sure if I'm rushing into things or not. I'll start easing one of my ideas into this chapter. _

**Chapter Seven**

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Ginny?" called Mum.

I didn't respond. I pushed myself into a sitting position and used the back of my hands to wipe the wetness off my cheeks.

Another knock, more hurriedly this time.

"Ginny, dear?"

I glared at the door, watched as the doorknob turned and my mum's face filled the crack between the door and the wall.

"Why aren't you down for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, stop being defiant, dear, come down."

"Yeah, Ginny, there's a surprise for you!" came Ron's voice, muffled as if his mouth was already full of food, which, knowing him, it probably was.

I couldn't help but glance questioningly at Mum.

"He's right. I've invited one of your friends."

"He looks right awkward being here, you might as well come down, Gin." Ron's mouth seemed as if it was clear now.

"How would anyone of you lot know who my friends are? We weren't even in the same year, Ron!" I said, and I wasn't pleased to realize that Mum was right, I sounded like a defiant baby.

"Trust me, we all know him." Ron said, looking at me sheepishly.

I stiffened as the stranger Mum invited was given a gender. "_Him_? What've you gone and done? Don't tell me you've invited Michael Corner?"

"I wouldn't let that Ravenclaw git through the door. He's almost as bad as Zacharias Smith." Ron said grumpily.

Reluctantly, I stood up and shoved my door open, almost making Mum topple over as I peered over the stair banister and saw the top of a dark head.

"_Dean Thomas? This_ was your great idea, Mum?" I whirled around to face Ron and Mum, "Honestly, you'd think one would know me better after living with me my whole life!"

Ron and Mum blushed crimson at the same time.

"I dumped him for your best mate down there!" I glared at Ron, and then faced Mum again, "And you think it'd be a splendid idea, did you, to invite my past boyfriend into our house?"

Ron mumbled something that sounded like "hungry" and nearly ran down the stairs.

"Ginny, dear… we're all worried about you, and we're willing to do whatever it takes to help –" Mum began.

"Remember you've born a daughter have you?" It was suddenly quiet downstairs, and I could tell I was being too loud. I tried to control my voice, which gave me a strangled sound. "I know you're only trying to help, Mum. But it'd just be in everyone's best interests to stay away. I can't deal with anything anymore, alright? I have a lot going on at the moment, even if no one's noticed."

I could barely understand myself. I felt as if I didn't belong in my own skin. My flashes of anger scared me. I stared at my mum, and suddenly, she didn't seem so evil for being nice to Cho. Cho. I just said her name. Well, _thought_ would be the right term, but still… Could this be an improvement? I glanced at Mum and she looked confused. Muttering an excuse I wasn't quite focusing on, I turned around and headed back inside my cramped room. I knew I was considered pretty lucky, even if my family wasn't the wealthiest. I knew I was acting like a whiny, self-centered witch, but I wasn't going to give myself a guilt trip now. Tomorrow, I would give dinner another try. Friday seemed eons away, but as it was, I would just have to wait five days, and then it would be Friday.

Five days.

**A/N: **_This chapter was definitely longer in my head. I'm really sorry if it didn't make sense. I presume no one reads Author's Notes anyways, but if you do, then I'm forever grateful, and I hope I'll be able to organize my thoughts better in the future. Feedback is much appreciated, as is constructive criticism. I want Ginny's feelings for Draco to be a real surprise, even to herself, but still believable. I definitely don't see her as a love at first sight type of woman. As JK Rowling described Ginny through Harry's thoughts, she _isn't_ the type to weep, and it takes a lot for her to break down. Lately, I've been rereading the sixth Harry Potter book, and I'm going to try to get an insight on Ginny's character. Alright, I'll stop rambling now. Please review :) _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _I have two words for everyone: High. School._

**Chapter Eight**

Luckily for me, I didn't have to wait five days. Not even five hours. Like the weakling I'd become, I stormed out of the house. Again. Okay, well this time it wasn't so much storming as it was _running_. Each day I told myself that I would change, I would step it up. Each day I didn't. My feet found my way back to the outskirts of the nearby Muggle town again. What was it about this place that drew me each time? I plopped onto the grass and drew my knees around me.

"Fancy seeing you here." came a teasing voice.

Okay, this is getting just a tad bit cliché. I didn't want to start having a 'spot' with him. I felt the cold air around me shift as the warmth radiating from his skin drew closer. I have to say, it felt nice. I don't know how he did it, but Draco knew that all I needed was his presence, that mindless chatter would have just made things worse.

"I'm not really mad at her," I finally said.

"Your mum?"

"Yeah," I made up my mind right there and added in my thoughts, _and Cho_.

I felt his eyes burning my profile, and I made sure to look away. He didn't ask me to continue, and something else distracted me, despite the fact that I had admitted to myself I wasn't really mad at Cho. But I would think about that later. She had already come between Harry and I, why should I let her disturb my time with Draco?

"You know, I don't think you're living up to your name," I joked.

His expression of confusion was all I needed to continue.

"You're so different now. I know you said you'd tell me on Friday, but it's like you've lost something. You laugh and smile, but they're empty. You're not _yourself_… at all." I turned to look at him, finally meeting his gaze. "I don't know how to word this, but I feel like… you're at a stage where you've once shut down on the world… but you're recovering now. Does that make sense?"

"No," he said, and then smiled, "but I get the gist of what you're saying. This takes us back to what I have to tell you Friday."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"It's… hard for me to open up, Ginny. I can't say why I'm stalling to explain; maybe I'm trying to find a way to make myself sound better, something that my past self wouldn't sneer at."

His brow furrowed and I waited for him to finish, but just then a figure approached us. Out of instinct, I immediately jumped up and reached for my wand. As they came near, I recognized her.

"Ginny, there you are!" the melodic voice I despised wafted towards me, "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Uh… actually – " I began, looking towards Draco. But he was gone. What the bloody hell? Abruptly, I felt overwhelmed. Why had Draco gone so fast? _How _had he gone so fast? Why was she here?

"What do you want Cho?" I guess I could've said that better, but I was seriously annoyed.

"I think we need to talk, Ginny."

She sounded exactly like Mum five years ago when she gave me the sex talk.

"About…?"

"Why you hate me so much."

Was she a mind reader? She shows up when I finally decide that the thought of her wouldn't disrupt Draco and me, _and_ asks the question I've barely made an answer to _before_ I have time to give myself a reason. I don't even know how I deduced I wasn't mad at her, yet she's here and wants an answer? What am I supposed to say?

I furrowed my brow. Should I give her an answer that gives me an easy way out? I thought back to all those days I'd broken my own promises to be different. How difficult one little dinner was. How I'd always taken off running. This would be my climax then. I was put into Gryffindor for a reason.

God, this sounds lame.

"I don't hate you, Cho."

This is definitely not going to turn into a scene where I weep on her shoulder about my troubles, although from her face expression, it looks like that's what she's expecting.

"You don't?"

I just said that, sunshine. Okay, maybe I'm overusing sarcasm _just_ a bit.

"No, I really don't. I'm just… frustrated at myself. Harry choosing you over me… that gives me a lot to mull over. It makes me doubt myself."

I just admitted to Cho freaking Chang the very thing I'd been denying to myself. I had always thought of myself as strong, unbreakable. I was the wild one. While every girl in my year fussed over their hair and broken nails and broken _hearts_, I was the one off on the Quidditch pitch, practically rolling around in mud and rain and snow. It had taken me up to this point to come to terms that maybe I wasn't as strong as I thought I was… and it wasn't very dignifying to have to admit all of this to Cho. I really had no idea _why_ I had bothered to explain to her at all. My thoughts were jumping around the place, all jumbled up. Not three minutes ago I was thinking of Draco and his past. Now I'd chosen to confront mines. Suddenly the moment seemed incredibly stupid to me. _I_ sounded incredibly stupid. There were definitely braver people out there who'd faced worst things, yet I still held my breath.

I looked up at Cho and waited for her reaction. I looked at Cho, who looked at me. I felt like she knew every sulfurous thought that had ever run through my mind. Then she opened her mouth and words spilled out.

**A/N:** _I know that this chapter is pretty weak. I have too many filler chapters. Now you have two things to look forward to in the next couple of chapters: what Cho has to say to Ginny, and what Draco has to say. I don't know about uploading this. It doesn't feel right. I might take down and rewrite this chapter. Let me know what you think :) _


End file.
